Te Quiero
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Un Milo x Camus. Milo le es infiel a Camus con Afrodita, dejando como evidencia una rosa. Pero Camus, le enseña un pequeño tip, para que se le olvide por completo ser infiel. Y todo acaba bien, claro...depende de como sea su bien XD


**Te quiero**

-¿De nuevo Milo? -Pregunto Camus muy enfadado-  
-Eh...No, para nada Cam...  
-Ajá...¿Por que siempre tratas de engañarme?  
_-"No trato, te engaño"_ -Pensó Milo- Yo?  
-No, él que esta atras de tí. -Fastidiado-  
-Milo voltea y no ve a nadie- Chismoso, atrás de mi no hay nadie.  
-No seas estúpido! Claro que no hay nadie, Milo!  
-Ah, Ya lo sabía...  
-Por lo menos, hubieses escondido esto.  
- ¿Qué es?  
-Camus muy enojado le avienta en la cara una rosa...negra-Esto, es una flor, Milo ¿Ves? Tiene pétalos.  
-No seas sarcástico Camus, se muy bien que es una rosa.  
-¿Entonces¿Fue Afrodita tu victima , ponzoña?  
-Si...-Dijo Milo al borde de las lágrimas; De hecho, Camus de un tiempo para acá lo perdonaba por que "lo queria" pero el hecho de que lo hubiese llamado "ponzoña" lo hizo sentir bastante mal.- ¿Por que me dices tan feo?  
-Por que te lo mereces ¿o no?  
- No.-  
-Entonces ¿que quieres que te diga? Ah Milo Felicidades! Es la cuarta vez que me engañas con Afrodita, sigue asi y pronto romperas un recórd¿Eso quieres que te diga?-  
-No. Pero creo que me gustabas más siendo frio.-Aquello hizo que Camus se pasmara y comenzara a caminar para retirarse- ¿Dije algo Malo Camus?  
-Si...Fijate que sí.  
-¿Qué?  
-Me hiciste cambiar, pequeño bicho ...Me hiciste dejar la frialdad de un lado ¿Y que gano¿Que te revuelques con medio Santuario...o el Santuario entero?  
-Perdón.  
-¿De que? Como siempre voy a acabar perdonandote y revolcandome contigo...  
- ¿Tan...vil me crees?  
-Más que vil.  
-¿Por que sigues conmigo entonces?  
-Por que...Te quiero.-Milo lo observaba profundamente y cuando oyó eso, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba...¿En serio lo queria para perdonarle tantas estupideces?...Sí...;Unas lágrimas amargas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y Camus sin cambiar su gesto de frialdad que le habia regresado se acerco a él y le tendió la mano-

_No, ya no me llores,  
No me vayas a hacer  
Llorar a mí.  
Dame, dame tu mano  
Inténtalo, mi niño  
Quiero verte reír_

-¿Me quieres Cam?  
-Más que eso.  
-¿Por eso me perdonas?  
-Si, y por que eres muy bueno en la cama -Le sonrió-  
-Tonto! -Milo siguio desbaratandose en lagrimas y trataba de apartar a Camus de su lado- Solo me quieres para tener sexo!  
- Y tú ...¿para que me quieres?  
-De nuevo el abatido Milo recibia un golpe bajo; Nunca se habia preguntado por que lo queria y aquello lo tomaba de sorpresa, no sabia que contestar y mucho menos que hacer.- No lo sé...  
-¿Seguro?  
-Es que...nunca me lo habia preguntado...No sé por que te quiero...  
-¿Sera por esto? -Se acerco a Milo y lo beso con bastantes ganas pero el aun devastado Milo no reacciono al beso y esto hizo que Camus se extrañara, demasiado- ¿Te pasa algo?  
-No...estoy pensando.  
- ¿De que?  
-En que deberia de llorar más.  
-¿Por que?  
-Por que soy un estúpido.  
- Mmm...  
-Si , por que no he sabido cuidarte, valorarte ni respetarte.  
-Ja,ja,ja Por fin entraste en razón!  
-No te burles...-Lloró de nuevo, pero de hecho ahora era de berrinche-  
-Vamos no llores amor...Si ya comprendiste por que eres un soberano idiota, no tienes razón para llorar.-Le secó las lágrimas a u amado y le quitó los cabellos del rostro- ¿Ya se te paso?  
-Pues...Pues...Sí...  
-¿Y ya sabes por que me quieres?  
-Si.  
-¿Por que?  
-Por ser como has sido hasta ahora. -Le dio un corto beso en los labios-

_Abrázame fuerte,  
Ven corriendo a mí,  
Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero  
Y no hago otra cosa  
Que pensar en ti..._

-Eso fue tan actuado Milo...Como si no te conociera.  
-¿En serio? Pues fijate que esta vez fue real.  
-Ajá ¿y las otras veces?  
-¿Cuales otras?  
-Olvidalo, retardado.  
-No me digas asi, antisocial.  
-No me remedes, "señorito"  
-Mira , me halagas.  
-Si como no! Tu no eres señorito pero ni de las uñas!  
-¿Me estas hablando a mi?  
-No, al que esta abajo de ti.  
-Milo miro picosito lo que estaba debajo de el; O mejor dicho lo que tenia en medio de las piernas.- No pense que tambien le hablaras a él .-Señaló su sexo-  
-No me jodas, Escorpión.  
-Bueno es una broma ¿Que ya no aguantas ni una broma?  
-No.-  
-Ehem...  
-Cof, Cof.  
-Camus...  
-¿Que?  
-Extraño ...que me abrazes.  
-¿ Y a que viene un tonto abrazo ahora?  
-Aquello quebro el corazon de Milo y se volteo indignado- Entonces nunca me vuelvas a tocar.  
-Ajá y te vas a resisitir ¿no?Ja, ja ja  
-Es en serio Camus.  
-Bueno, el hecho de que yo no te puedo tocar no significa que tu no me toques.  
-¿Me estas tratando de seducir?  
-¿Eso es seducir? Wow! He aprendido algo "bueno" de ti, por fin.  
-Contesta.  
-No, no te estoy seduciendo solo quiero que me abrazes tú.  
-¿Y yo por que?  
-Dime ¿Cuantas veces me has abrazado?  
-Todas la veces que nos hemos acostado -Contesto Milo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-  
-Pero...¿Abrazarme por que te nazca?  
-Umm...Nunca.  
-¿Te nace abrazarme ahora?  
-Milo se quedo confundido pensando y despues de unos segundos le contesto a Camus de la manera mas amena- Claro! -Lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazo muy fuerte; Se envolvio con el perfume de los cabellos de Camus y suspiro muy hondo- Te quiero.  
-Camus sonrio, débilmente y respondió al abrazo, de una manera protectora- Lo tendre en mente.  
-¿Como?  
-Milo...escuchame con atención; Lo que te hace falta a ti es recordar que me quieres cada que me vas a poner los cuernos.Si lo piensas, creeme que no lo harás.  
-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-Dijo Milo a punto de romper el abrazo-  
-No, es que te he observado.  
-Milo se quedo atonito y despues sonrio cinicamente- ¿Me andas acosando?  
-No de hecho, me ando acostando contigo.- Camus le alzó la cabeza y lo beso tiernamente; Le ofreció su mano y lo llevo hasta la habitacion del escorpión, para revivir aquellas llamas que estaban a punto de extinguirse.-

_Tú, ya estás dormido  
Y yo te abrazo y  
Siento que respiras  
Sueño, con tu sonrisa  
Te beso, muy despacio en  
las mejillas_

-Camus miraba fijamente a Milo que yacía dormido; No hicieron nada malo (Lástima) Pero quedaron fatigados por la "batalla de almohadas" que ambos jugaban;Acerco suavemente su mano a la mejilla de Milo y la acaricio mientras sonreia infinitamente.-

-Mmhhh...Cam...No hagas eso...me da...cosquillas.  
-Lo siento , pero es tan tentador fastidiarte mientras duermes. -Milo abrio un poco más los ojos y observo la cara de inocencia del caballero de Acuario que resplandecia como siempre.-  
-¿Te gusta molestarme?  
-Si, y hacerte muchas cosas más.- Milo rió ante el ocurrido comentario y pensaba una y otra vez que clase de mounstro habia vuelto a Camus,cuando una mano juguetona paseaba por sus entrepiernas-  
-¿Que clase de depredador hize?  
-No digas bobadas, no soy ningun depredador, solo imito lo que tu me haces cuando duermo PLÁCIDAMENTE- Acentúo un poco esa palabra para que Milo captara la indirecta, aunque en vano por que el escorpion ya se habia dado la vuelta y trataba de conciliar el sueño- ¿Milo? Milo!  
-Dejame dormir...un poquito más...  
-No.  
-Se volteo molesto y le avento una almohada a Camus en la cara.-¿Si o no?  
-Camus se la regreso contento y con una tierna mirada le respondió.- No.  
-¿Por que?  
-¿Te sientes hostigado?  
-Pues algo, pero por que no me dejas dormir.  
-Asi me siento yo cuando me fastidias en la noche.-Le sonrio ampliamente y con delicadeza tomo a Milo por la cintura y lo acomodo muy bien en la cama; Lo arropo con la sábana y le deposito un beso en la mejilla- Que duermas bien, bichito.  
-Milo lo miro complacido y cerro sus ojos , con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.-

_Necesito verte,  
Donde quiera que estes  
Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero  
Y no hago otra cosa  
Que pensar en ti  
Sólo vivo y respiro  
Para ti..._

-A la mañana siguiente, Camus se desperto de mal humor, ya que como Milo se habia dormido temprano, en la madrugada lo estaba fastidiando, tal y como Camus lo habia hecho antes; Volteo al lado de la cama pero Milo no estaba; Sus sospechas de que estuviera con alguien más comenzaron a correr en su mente y como un rayo , se levanto de la cama y se puso su ropa aprisa olvidandose de bañarse o desayunar. El problema era que, siendo Camus y siendo frances, no podia salir sin su perfume , es más podria salir hasta desnudo pero no sin su perfume.Busco por todos lados y no lo encontraba hasta que se le ocurrio buscar en el refrigerador y lo encontró allí; En primera se le hizo extraño y en segunda sospechaba de quien fue el idiota que lo puso ahi.Ahora si con perfume y ropa estaba a punto de salir del templo cuando oyo (no se como) unas voces provenientes de Piscis; Claro! Milo y Afrodita! Asi que hecho una furia corrio hasta la salida de su templo y corrio hasta la doceava casa; Si efectivamente eran ellos; Se oculto detras de un pilar y escucho todas y cada una de las palabras de ambos.-

-Ya te dije Afrodita, olvidalo, ya no.  
-¿Por que?  
-Por que quiero a otra persona  
-Tu no quieres a nadie!  
-Te piedo un favor? No hables , no entiendes nada.  
-Milo, yo te amo!  
-Si, lo mismo te decia yo, pero ya no ¡Entiendelo!  
-No, fijate que no lo entiendo.  
-Entonces, haz lo que quieras!  
-No Milo espera! -Afrodita lo jalo de tal manera, que ambos quedaron a unos milimetros de distancia de sus rostros y como era obvio Camus ya esperaba lo peor; Piscis se acerco al Escorpion con la intencion de besarlo y Camus cerró los puños fuertemente;Milo estaba a punto de recibir ese beso cuando recordo las palabras que le habia dicho a Camus...-

_-Te quiero.-  
- Lo tendre en mente.-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Milo...escuchame con atención; Lo que te hace falta a ti es recordar que me quieres cada que me vas a poner los cuernos.Si lo piensas, creeme que no lo harás.-_

-Un rayo de voltaje cruzo su mente y separo de inmediato a Afrodita, que se quedo atonito.-

-Olvidalo Piscis, olvidate de mí.- Y se alejo de alli dejando a Afrodita echando chispas; Mientras Camus, aun pasmado por lo que habia dicho Milo, reacciono al verlo venir y se alejo hacia su templo , a esperarlo como si nada.-

-Buenos días, Camie, perdoname por no haberte despertado, pero es que parecias un ángel durmiendo -Le sonrio-  
-No te preocupes Milo, Ah! y gracias!  
-¿Gracias de que?  
-Por haber metido mi perfume al refrigerador.  
-Ja, ja fue una broma, lo siento.  
-Ya te dije que no te preocupes ¿si?  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
-Sí  
-¿Que?  
-Pues que por primera vez me hiciste caso.  
-¿Caso? No entiendo.  
-No importa, bichito , lo que importa es que...-Un dedo en su boca le impidio seguir hablando y Milo sonrio de la manera mas hermosa que pudo-

-Lo que importa es que...

_Te quiero  
Te quiero  
Te quiero  
Te quiero_

Y así Camus entendio que Milo de verdad lo amaba y que cambiaria, asi como él lo hizo con Milo...Por amor.

Fin.


End file.
